


Artificial Love

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, CEO Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Cheating, Daddy Kink, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shower Sex, Student Park Chanyeol, Sugar Daddy Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Park Chanyeol couldn't survive on his meagre barista paycheck for much longer. His university education was costing him everything and debt was piling up.In walks, Byun Baekhyun, with a sugar daddy dating app and a mysterious man named Xiumin online.Only for Xiumin to be Korea's biggest CEO. And now Chanyeol's sugar daddy. But also, Minseok has a fiancé.Chanyeol's life can never be simple.





	Artificial Love

The morning light filtering through the open curtains fell on his face, and he groaned. His nose twitched a little and a long arm reached up to rub at his eye. It was too early, he decided, cracking his eyes open and spying the clock saying 11:32am. Much too early. He was about to snuggle back down, cling to the pillow and yawn as he stretched out the kinks in his body, before the soft smell of caramel macchiato filtered through the slightly ajar bedroom door. Park Chanyeol perked up, sniffing the air slightly. That meant that he was already awake and Chanyeol yawned. He was still in the too long for him somehow white sweater he'd been surprised with last night.

Stretching, Chanyeol got out of bed to gently pattern down the hallway. Well, less of a pattern and more of a stumble, forgetting how to control his too long legs and almost falling flat on his face. But arms linked around his waist, supporting his weight and Chanyeol sighed. "Morning, Daddy."

"Morning, my sweet boy."

Chanyeol turned and leaned down for a kiss, his arms wrapping weakly around Kim Minseok's chest.

Kim Minseok, CEO of the biggest shoe company in South Korea. Rich, hot, older, and a cat lover.  
Park Chanyeol, broke university student and barista on the weekends. Young, not conventially good looking and allergic to nearly every animal going.

Not to mention Kim Minseok was Chanyeol's, as they silently hugged in the hallway, breathing in each others scent. Minseok, smelling of coffee and lazy mornings, washing up liquid and antiseptic. Chanyeol probably smelling disgustingly like sex because he hadn't gone for a shower after last night. He should break away and hop in the shower, find some clothes and enjoy a soft cuddle on the couch, Minseok's slender fingers carding through his hair as they watched some show they weren't paying attention to before Chanyeol left for his three till seven shift. But he liked this, practically curled around Minseok's body, clinging, soft and safe and warm. He could stay like this forever, he decided, curled against his sugar daddy as if nothing existed in the world.

But then Minseok's phone vibrated and Chanyeol crashed back to reality with a thump. Minseok wasn't his, he mused, an ache in his chest, as Minseok answered the call from his Chinese boyfriend. Chanyeol stayed silent as Minseok spoke sweetly into the phone, disappearing from view. Chanyeol sighed and looked down at himself before he discarded his sweater, chucking it to the side of the shower as he shut the door behind him. He turned the hot water on and clambered in, sighing as he knelt down under the stream of water.

Park Chanyeol's life was. A mess, to put it lightly.

His part time barista job didn't give him enough money to deal with his university textbooks, student accommodation rent, food, and well, everything. His best friend had urged him to sign up to a sugar daddy dating site and he had. Within weeks he had been charmed by a mysterious stranger who sent him a good amount of Won just for sitting and talking to him instead of studying - not that he stopped studying, he was just super good at multitasking. Months had gone by before his sugar daddy had offered to meet; for their relationship to take the next stage and become physical, and the offer of triple what he was currently earning was too good to let go. Chanyeol had shyly shuffled down to the coffee shop - thankfully, not the one he worked at - and he'd sat where instructed. They continued chatting by text before finally, the mysterious stranger say opposite him, and Chanyeol's mouth had dropped open. The Kim Minseok. Known by almost everyone, well off, rich and painfully engaged, was sat opposite him.  
Chanyeol should have said no, that Minseok was going to marry his boyfriend soon and that he didn't want to complicate anything, but Minseok's words were velvet and Chanyeol had said yes when his mind told him to say no. Now, they snuck around whenever Lu Han was in China, Chanyeol often staying the night all weekend, only leaving for his shifts, and coming back to be fucked through the night until he slept in much too late.

Chanyeol thought back to last night, and his cheeks flushed pink. The feeling of the silk sash around his eyes as Minseok had spent hours teasing him, vibrators and dildos, harsh rope around his wrists as Chanyeol had begged and whined, only for Minseok to eventually bend his legs back and fuck him senseless, until he had no control over muscles nor bone, legs barely able to stay linked around Minseok's waist.

Chanyeol moaned a little, his cock giving an excited jerk at the memory and he shook his head, turning the water to cold. Not this morning. Minseok liked to take his time with things, time that Chanyeol just didn't have before his shift, and he aggressively rubbed shampoo into his hair to distract himself. He let out a sigh and wondered what Minseok had in store for him tonight, only to jump when there was a knock on the door. "Baby?"

"Yes, Daddy?" Chanyeol drawled it out, giving himself the tiniest lisp. He knew how Minseok liked him to act, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it a little bit.

Chanyeol didn't hear the door open until delicate fingers pinched his nipple, and he gasped. Turning his head, he found Minseok grinning up at him as his arms wrapped tightly around Chanyeol's stomach. Tiny, small hands caressed his abs and Chanyeol could have sworn. Fire was starting in his stomach, and he could see the smug little gleam in Minseok's eyes which told Chanyeol he knew exactly what he was doing. "You want to have a quick one in the shower, Baby?" A hand moved, two hands, gently rinsing the shampoo out of Chanyeol's hair and he tilted his head back.

Chanyeol hummed a little, relaxed in this small, safe space before he nodded. Almost immediately, soft hands shoved him to bend over and Chanyeol barely got his arms out to rest against the edges of the tub and hold himself up. He shook a little, anticipation building up in his muscles, his cock already half hard. He shook and waited.

He was still loose from last night, so he wasn't expecting too much preparation, maybe just a check if he could take three fingers, but then - what he definitely wasn't expecting - was Minseok's hands to gently spread him, and his velvet lips to attack to his hole. Chanyeol bucked, shocked before he pushed back, a moan escaping his lips already. It was just a gentle movement at first, a gentle suck, but then Minseok's tongue started moving, lapping gently at some still left over lube from last night. Chanyeol grunted and pushed back, looking for some more, but a hand collided with his ass. He whined, legs shaking and tried to remember how to breathe as Minseok licked him open as slowly as he could.

Fuck, Chanyeol could have sworn Minseok's sole purpose on this earth was to drive him insane. His movements were so soft, barely able to be felt but it was all Chanyeol could feel at the same time. Whimpers tumbled over his lips, a pout. "Daddy please."

Another sharp slap to his ass. Chanyeol wasn't going to be able to sit down on shift at all.

But then, curses slipped over Chanyeol's pout as fingers pressed in, tongue fucking in and out between them. Tears welled up in his eyes and he gently thrust back against the movement. Minseok started thrusting his fingers a little harder before both sensations stopped. Chanyeol slammed his heel down in frustration, earning him another spank.

"I'm gonna have to teach you to be more patient, hm, Baby?"

Chanyeol would have retorted that's easy for you to say, but it would result in Minseok leaving him frustrated. His cock was hard and sore against his stomach, and his breath was laboured, ass almost painfully empty. He could hear Minseok, but couldn't figure out what he was doing. He yearned to turn his head to look, but he knew it would result in punishment, likely not being allowed to cum until Minseok said - and if that wasn't the worst fucking punishment in the world.

But then, his back arched, feeling Minseok's tip pressing into him, stretching him. It burned a little, not as prepared as he usually was, but it was a good burn. It helped keep him grounded as Minseok rocked back and forth mercilessly, his full girth stretching him, thick and hot, filling him effortlessly. Chanyeol couldn't remember the last time he'd had sex so gratifying before he met Minseok, but then he was thrusting hard and fast and Chanyeol lost all train of thought.

He desperately tried to keep himself upright on the slippery surfaces of the bath tub as Minseok abused his ass, cock hitting his prostate easily with each thrust, making incoherent sentences of fuck, Minseok, god, and the like tumble over Chanyeol's lips. His cock was neglected, throbbing and painful and as if Minseok new, small finger nails dragged over the oversensitive vein underneath and Chanyeol jerked his hips forward with a yelp.

Minseok chuckled, low and possessive, as he started jerking Chanyeol off in time to his thrusts, Chanyeol barely having the purchase to fuck back against him. He groaned, gasped and shut his eyes tightly, trying to hold on a little more, before he came hard with a scream. He felt some of his own cum land on his face in the awkward position he was in and Minseok stopped moving.

Sweet kisses pressed down his spine and a hand gently rubbed the back of his neck. "Can Daddy use you, Baby?"

Chanyeol's legs was aching, shaking and barely able to hold his weight, his back and calves aching from the position and he shook his head. Minseok gently pulled out and helped Chanyeol to kneel in the bath. "Can Daddy fuck your face?"

Chanyeol's mouth dropped open, eager for the taste of Minseok's cock and Minseok gently gripped his hair, before they were interrupted by the shrill door bell ringing out. Minseok cursed and leaned down to press a kiss to Chanyeol's forehead before he disappeared.

Conversation followed and Chanyeol recognised the sound of Kyungsoo's voice. He flushed, feeling the colour spread down his chest. Kyungsoo was Minseok's vice CEO and was good at his job - he also sometimes joined them in the bedroom when Minseok deemed Chanyeol as being bratty and deserving punishment. He remembered the first time that Kyungsoo had joined them, and how he had watched over Kyungsoo's shoulder as Minseok jerked off, watching Kyungsoo pound Chanyeol and he grunted.

He didn't need another round.

Chanyeol forced his boneless arms to wash himself down, before he stepped out and turned the shower off. He wrapped one of Minseok's fluffy white towels around him and poked his head out the door. He followed the sound of the voices and the new scent of coffee to find Kyungsoo and Minseok discussing something quietly, faces like thunder. Three coffee cups sat in a take out tray and Chanyeol picked up the one obviously for him.

"Morning."

"Morning, Soo." Chanyeol curled up on the couch still in his towel as he sipped the drink. Minseok gravitated other, hands running through his wet hair, as he kept up the conversation. Chanyeol tried not to listen in, but it was hard not to when they were discussing the stocks dropping dangerously. Chanyeol reached up, tugging Minseok's hand down to curl around his chest.

"I know I don't know all of this stuff, and you probably do know better than me, but your shoes are pretty expensive. Why don't you do some collaborations with some rookie idols? Keep the price cheap, maybe slowly bring it up to more famous idols?"

Silence followed before Kyungsoo nodded and Minseok kissed his head. "You're a genius, Yeol."

Chanyeol beamed; even praise out of the bedroom caused him to blush and seek approval, and approval was found by a gentle kiss to his lips from Minseok. They were quiet, Kyungsoo going over some more numbers with Minseok whilst Chanyeol curled into his chest, fingers curling in the sweater he had gotten into. The air was getting colder but Minseok refused to turn his heating on until snow was falling. Chanyeol shivered a little and curled up tight against Minseok until he heard the _we better get going_ from Kyungsoo.

Sighing, Chanyeol leaned up for a gentle kiss from Minseok, silent promises to see him later, and then they were gone. Chanyeol blinked in the sudden silence and sat up, turning the television on before he got up to make himself a macchiato, refilling the empty coffee cup from Kyungsoo. He took the first sip, letting it scald his tongue before he settled down to turn the television on. He flicked channels until it sat on a movie channel, conservation flickering through the large apartment and he settled back, flipping through his phone.

The cafe had updated the Instagram, and it looked like it was hectic and Chanyeol groaned. He was debating ringing in sick when his phone started ringing, Work flashing at him.

Praying he wasn't about to be called in early, he answered it with a soft Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, hey."

Jongdae, his boss, sighed on the other end. "How are you doing?"

"Okay, I was about to study for a bit, why?"

"I really don't know any easy way to tell you this but. We don't need you to come in today."

"No?" He sat up a little, swallowing.

"Look, you're an amazing worker and you do a lot but we have to make some cut backs. I know you can't do longer shifts than you already do."

"Am I being fired?" He frowned a little, rubbing at a stray thread on the towel he still wore.

"I'm sorry, Chanyeol, but yes. We can give you two months of pay for what you'd usually do to help you out, and I've tried arguing with corporate but that's all I can do."

"That's fine, Jongdae, thank you."

"I'm sorry, thank you for working so hard for us, Yeol. You want to meet up later and get a drink? It's on me, don't worry. It's Sehun's birthday so we're all going out."

"I'll check my schedule and message the group chat. Thanks, Jongdae."

"No problem and I'm sorry, again, Chanyeol. We're all here to help you find another job if you need it."

"I appreciate it. I'll see you tonight, maybe."

"Maybe. See you, Chanyeol."

The call ended and Chanyeol threw his phone on the couch with a groan. Rubbing his face for a moment, he took a gulp of his drink before disappearing to the bedroom. He pulled some underwear on, following with sweatpants and then a hoodie, forgetting about a shirt and rubbed his temples.

This was fine. This was alright.

He had more than enough money saved up from Minseok, he could survive for a while. His friends were there to help and Minseok would definitely pay extra if he needed it. This wasn't too bad, he could come out of this easily.

Chanyeol rubbed his neck as he walked back to the living room, firing a quick can I go out tonight, daddy? to Minseok before he sighed.

Sehun's birthday. The tall orange haired barista who seemed to do nothing but work but was still an A* student. It seemed like only a few weeks ago they'd gone out to celebrate his 21st and Chanyeol blinked. A year had passed.

A year had passed since he started working at the Starbucks. A year since he had been in debt and had started things with Minseok.

A year he'd been Minseok's mistress.

He shook his head and yawned a little. He glanced at his textbooks before sighing and settling on the couch. Fuck it. He had extra time to study now.

\--

A soft hand pressed through Chanyeol's hair and his eyes blinked open. He was confused, staring at a figure that was too tall to be Minseok, their hand soft and gentle. From the light of the still on television, Chanyeol could make out pale brown hair, a round face, and he shot upright.

Lu Han.

"Relax." He sat in Minseok's armchair and flicked through the television channels. Chanyeol realised he must have been trying to get Chanyeol to shift around - he'd been lying on the remote. Chanyeol swallowed and watched as Lu Han stretched out. He didn't know how to respond to this at all and he curled up silently. He reached for his phone, seeing a few messages from Minseok.

_Course you can go out baby_  
_I'll be home a little late_  
_I'm picking up take out, your favourite_

Chanyeol opened the text box. _Better grab extra. Lu Han's here._

_Shit_

The reply came quickly and Chanyeol stared at it before peering over at Lu Han. He didn't seem phased that the guy his fiance was fucking was sleeping on his couch. For a moment, Chanyeol wondered if he should introduce himself, but then the front door banged against the wall, Minseok rushing down to the living room.

"What are you doing here, Lu?"

"Can I come to my own apartment once in a while?"

Chanyeol disappeared quickly, taking the take out bag from Minseok and finding refuge in the kitchen. By routine, he started dishing it up, his ears tuning into the conversation.

"Really? Your fuck toy just lies around all day?"

"Only when you're not here."

"He's cute."

"Why do you think he's here?"

Silence fell and then the argument broke out. Chanyeol ate a spring roll, his hand shaking a little.

_I can't believe you fuck him in our own apartment_  
_You've fucked many guys here shut the fuck up_  
_At least I give you the decency to not have to see it_  
_I walked in on you balls deep in some twink in MY spare bed for fucks sake._

Chanyeol wished he'd picked his phone up and silently ate. He flipped the kitchen television on, trying to drown out the argument.

"Get your shit and just go, Lu."

The door slammed a few minutes later and Chanyeol looked up through his fringe as Minseok came in. "Sorry about that."

Chanyeol shrugged and curled up in his seat, taking another mouthful from his chopsticks. Minseok started eating delicately, hiding a few yawns here and there.

"So how was work?"

"I got fired."

Minseok's chopsticks cluttered to his plate, a hand reaching out to take Chanyeol's. "Are you okay? Are you going to be okay?"

Chanyeol smiled and squeezed Minseok's hand. "Yeah. I have enough saved up to hold me out till I find another job. I'm gonna be fine."

Minseok smiled and went back to eating and Chanyeol nervously looked at the kitchen door. "Is everything.... Is everything okay?"

"It'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Eat up, weren't you going out?"

"Shit." Chanyeol dashed from the table to grab his phone from where it was on the couch. He had numerous messages from the group chat, saying that they were meeting up half an hour ago, if Chanyeol wanted to join.

Chanyeol ran to find a shirt, yanking it on before pulling his hoodie back on and dashed to the door. "See ya later!"

"Stay safe!"


End file.
